Synch Xalia
Synch Synch is a young Spirit Channeler from Greece, and the last of the pure-blooded line of Xalia. Kind, but lazy, he spends most of his time traveling from place to place in search of jobs of any kind, from murder and thievery, (though only for those he feels deserve either two outcome) to traffic directing. While he'd prefer to spend most of his days idling away, uncontrollable circumstances threw his life into a spiral. History of The Xalia/Synch From the early years of Japan's feudal age, a sort of cult had started to see a rise in both fame and infamy. Its claims to control spirits found on nothing but word of mouth had caused many to believe they were insane and unneeded. Attacks on their land happened often, to no avail and even those attacks did nothing to validate their claims because never one man returned alive to speak of them. Not all were so quick to falsify these claims however; those in seats of power saw only opportunity in them. If they were true, they'd use them to their advantage; if false, execute them. A win-win situation, in so many words. In time, great wars broke out across the country; these wars would see the rise of one of the most feared men in Japanese history, the "Demon King" Nobunaga. Many years after most rulers of the time had ceased their attempts to make pacts with the cult, one did not. Using their power, this man, Oda Nobunaga took the country by storm. Raising the dead, using armies of darkness to topple over kingdoms with ease, invoking fierce flames, torrential winds; all acts that earned him the aforementioned title; all acts, done by The Xalia and coined as him. By the end of these great wars, Nobunaga had unified half of the country under his reign, all thanks gave to The Xalia. What seemed to be the end of the story was only the beginning for The Xalia, however. With Nobunaga having been fearful that they could be used for another uprising, they were persecuted and forced to stables where they waited to be executed. In his use of them, he'd caused them to drop their guard, and to his advantage, reveal their secrets; knowing that one day, he would quash their alliance. Believing that they'd all been wiped clean, he went on to enforce rules upon his half of the country with strong dictatorship, his rule lasting until his death at the ends of one of which he'd persecuted. After which, the remaining Xalia in hiding split ways and traveled across the world to prevent the same thing from happening again. Those that spread across the world took Xalia as a surname and settled in to each selected country and have since lived there, mingling with the natives and forming tightly knit families. In this day, they are spread thin. Most have been lost to mixed breeding and many of their stories gone to scrap. However, left in the world, there is one full-blooded Xalia. In the country of Greece, several Xalia chose to only mate within those that held the gift of spirit channeling, which quickly led to a descent of their kind; the last remaining, a young boy named Synch. During the majority of his life, he and his brother ("Brother? But you said there was only one!" Shhh.) underwent training to make the most of their spirit channeling abilities. Prodigal from the gate, Synch excelled at all forms of spiritual channeling, fire, water, wind, earth, even the rare pact forming of Others; from the time he was ten he was already beyond what his parents could teach him. As for his older brother, Na'veh, things weren't so cut and dry. Because of this, his parents usually directed more attention to Synch, leaving him to do what he wished most of the time. This is what led him to the cities outside, where he met his future wife, Alise; which would also become the turning point for Synch's life. Despite the favoritism, Synch and his brother were quite close. Naturally, this meant that Synch was the first to know of it when his brother found out that Alise had become pregnant at the age of twenty-two. At this point, Synch's parents had all but disowned Na'veh, so the amount of time the two spent together was short. This didn't stop Synch from being at both his brother's wedding and at the birth of Na'veh's daughter, Sarah. Several years down the road, people began to learn of and fear the Xalia families, as witnesses of Synch's training began popping up all over the place. Because of this, they were once again persecuted. Through his many years of training, Synch had no trouble fending off any attackers; however, his parents of an old age were not so lucky. The same could be said of his brother, who'd given up practice many years before. Na'veh and Alise were slaughtered by those that could not accept the existence of the Xalia; who then kidnapped Sarah and were in contact with Synch in a matter of days. Their demands for Sarah's life were simple: Accumulate the equivalent of two-million American Dollars and then, before them, take his own life. Of course, there was the added stipulations that if Synch were to come after them they'd kill Sarah, yadda-yadda. Synch, now at the age of twenty-three and Sarah, age eight, had spent a lot of time together. Due to this, and her being the last remaining leniage of Na'veh, he refused to just let her be killed. Swearing vengeance for the life of his brother and sister-in-law, and making an oath to save his niece, Synch set out into the world to find a way to make that money. Update: The Trials As expected, the task of gathering that large of an amount of money had been staggering. Even through constant, sometimes shady areas of work, he hadn't even amassed half of the amount needed and a year would soon come to pass. Of course, by now, he had realized there was one more course of action he could take; one that would ultimately mean the difference in his life or death. The only course of action suitable was to break beyond his limits as a channeler. Of course.. That wasn't going too well either. True, he had learned a much more powerful way of channeling, but to be able to take out such a large group he would need to further his skills. The whole world seemed to be imploding on him, and all he could do was think upon his impending death, the only saving grace that Sarah would live on - should they keep their promise. Unless he managed to exponentially increase his power, by this time next year, he'd be dead. Ability - Spirit Channeling The Xalia (see The Xalia/Synch) have a unique ability that allows them to channel both lesser and in some cases greater spirits, by making pacts with them. In total, Synch has pacts with nine combat spirit types; those each with unique abilities: Fire, Water, Ice, Electricity, Gravimetry, Darkness, Light, Wind and Earth. At most, six can be employed at once (over time) and up to two of them can be of the same type. While the power comes from the spirits themselves, the user is also able to utilize their abilities; meaning that while the spirit is out, the user controls these abilities through him/herself. However, while a spirits power is in use by the user, the spirit cannot use the power of its own will. Furthermore, while six spirits can be out, power can only be employed by three at a time; meaning, one through the user and two through the spirits. Because of the pact with The Xalia, spirits in use cannot be exorcised. (Start battle with one) Fire spirits are those that have the ability to create flames, manipulate existing flames or heat up precise areas. It can produce extreme flames, as well as heat a designated area up to at most one-hundred-fifty degrees Fahrenheit. The range from the spirit/user for heating things is quite small, enough to raise in their vicinity; however, the flames created can be forced a great distance (losing intensity over time) before control is lost and they dissipate. Flames created by another can be manipulated if the extent of their control over it is minimal. (Moderate if magic catagorized as "other" is absorbed.) This spirit is represented by a red glow. Water spirits are those that have the ability to manipulate existing forms of water. While they can create their own, it isn't of practical use; possibly enough to fill up a cup, if you're needing that. Water can be manipulated to any shape and held together in a dense form. Furthermore, the amount of pressure applied by water in a given area can be increased over time, to the point where it could crush those not wary of it easily. Water created by others can be manipulated if the extent of their control over it is minimal. (Moderate if magic catagorized as "other" is absorbed.) This spirit is represented by a blue glow. Ice spirits are those that can freeze most things, as well as cool a wide area around the user/spirit tremendously. Other than the freezing ability, ice cannot be directly controlled. However, anything that has been frozen by the spirit/user can be thrown or expanded upon. This spirit is represented by a pale blue glow. Electricity spirits are those that manipulate electrical currents. Only when combined with Light can they be created. Any existent forms can also be manipulated and powered up to the current of a bolt of lightning. Electricity produced by others can be manipulated if the extent of their control over it is minimal. (Moderate if magic catagorized as "other" is absorbed.) This spirit is represented by a yellow glow. Gravimetry allows the spirit to utilize powers that counteract gravity on an applied space. This can weigh objects down, hold them in place or lighten them for easy movement. The effects shorten in length depending on the size and weight of the of the object itself. This ability can be used against organisms, but how effective it is depends upon the physical strength of the target in question. This spirit is represented by a purple glow. Darkness spirits are those that shroud the field in shadows. For short periods of time, the spirit can cloud its user or in the right situation, blind the opponent. However, its shortcoming lies in the fact that it cannot be used in areas that are too bright. This spirit is represented by a gray glow. Light spirits are the exact opposite of dark spirits, save for the fact that their usefulness isn't stunted regardless of the amount of light available. With a sharp flash, it can temporarily blind opponents; that effectiveness intensifies in the dark. In addition to this, the spirit is also capable of lighting dark places. When used in joint with an electric spirit, electricity can be generated. This spirit is represented by a white glow. Wind spirits are those that control the wind, from making a light gust to stirring up heavy cyclones. In addition to this, wind spirits can create a veil around the user, which protects from projectiles completely and lessens damage suffered from attacks with non-physical properties. This spirit is represented by a green glow. Earth spirits are those that control, well, the earth that's stood upon. Though major things like opening fissures and causing earthquakes is impossible for these spirits alone, they are able to create jagged walls from the ground beneath in order to to defend against physical attacks. This also gives them control over other such elements formed naturally, that being anything from a simple cloud of dirt to metals. This spirit is represented by a brown glow. Infinite Mass-Growth - a last stitch effort, is another extension of the Spirit Channeling possessed by Synch, in which he may call forth greater powers by combining spirits of the same type. The drawback in this however, is that it locks spirits of that type to be the only ones that may be summoned; though, the highest price being that his control over the ability is minimal. If he were to fuse more than four spirits, the outcome could be drastic for everyone around including himself, due to his current lack of proficiency with this ability. It could be anything as simple as a sudden tremor, to much bigger disaster in the event a fused spirit goes wild. Despite the imposing threat of suicidal genocide, if one is feeling bold enough to try it, an infinite amount can be chained together, to create effects such as complete control over a substance (abilities respectively) to something as drastic as changing the gravitational pull of the planet, with progression of skill. As for spirits that support, Synch has a pact with one form: Spirits of Life. However, their use a gamble. When one happens to be used, the maximum amount of spirits which can be used at once is locked at one less for a set amount of time. These spirits are able to heal moderate wounds in a five foot radius of their current location; fading from existence after this ability has been used. This spirit is represented by a pink glow. Update: True Channeling After an ordeal in regards to how he chose to use his spirits, Synch came to the realization that they were more than just tools for his own means. They too were beings of consciousness, and in that regard, he was unable to draw greater power from them. Through the use of them, he was able to communicate with one he had never been able to before; since then, he devoted himself to the feelings of these spirits, allowing him to reach a level of true channeling, now able to not only employ more of their power, but actually use them as a means of sensing and seeing more than he could before. Along with this, he found that he was able to fuse four spirits, rather than only three. Weaponry Though he primarily uses Spirit Channeling for combat, Synch is no slouch. A balanced combination of speed and strength ally with his quick wit to make him a dangerous force in close quarters combat; despite never having any proper training in any martial art. Synch's choice of weapon for combat is a four-part rapier. Stored by a "storage spirit" as he likes to call them, he is able to call upon it at will and quickly react in the event that enemies get too close to him. The hilt is a standard swirled metal, made to guard the hand, with the blade also made of standard material and fully sharpened. However, what sets it apart from normal rapiers is the fortification spirits melded into it. This keeps it strong at all turns, allowing it to take massive amounts of damage before it even begins to break. Because of the fortification spirits, elemental spirits cannot be used on the blade for combination attacks. The rapier is used left handed. Likewise, for defense, he wears a light buckler on his right arm at all times. With the same fortification, combined with its already sturdy build, it could probably defend against a nuclear blast - if it weren't so small. The buckler is light enough to not inhibit his movement and best suited for defending against attacks from small/medium sized weapons. In addition to this, element-based projectiles or attacks can be absorbed by the shield, to an extent of power. Large elemental attacks pull to the center of the shield, allowing it to absorb them regardless of how big the actual blast/wave/etc. is. (Note that the size of an attack does not equal its strength in all cases.) Elemental attacks absorbed by the shield are transferred to the rapier, providing a wide array of "buffs." When a different type of element is absorbed, the buff gained from that type is applied in place of the previous type absorbed. The four base elements, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth each give a different buff when absorbed. All other types give the same buff, aside from neutral magic. If three of the four base types are absorbed, the buff from each is applied, the fourth applied as well when/if it is absorbed. If the rapier leaves Synch's's personage, all buffs are cancelled. As follows: When fire type element is absorbed, Synch's physical strength is doubled, allowing him to lift anything up to a weight of three tons with relative ease, four with difficulty. When water type element is absorbed, Synch becomes more resistant to attacks with non-physical properties; passive* abilities that would otherwise effect him no longer do. When wind type element is absorbed, Synch's speed is doubled; movement in the style of Dragon Ball Z, baby. When Earth element is absorbed, Synch becomes more resistant to physical attacks; passive* abilities that would otherwise effect him no longer do. When other** types are absorbed, Synch's spiritual abilities increase, as well as his ability to steal control*** from an opponent; if three different types of others are absorbed, all summoned spirits gain the power of a single fusion. When neutral**** magics are absorbed, Synch gains a slight regenerative effect, which heals wounds over time as well as increases his stamina. Each type of element can only be absorbed once; if both three types of base elements and three types of others have been absorbed, those can be released to absorb magic once more. _ * - Passive abilities can include such things as draining abilities, area based movement restriction, etc. that activate passively. ** - "Other" magic refers to magic that is not of the main branches: Fire, Water, Wind and Earth. *** - Control refers to the ability of Spirits to manipulate a given thing (Flames, water, etc.) produced by another person. **** - Neutral magic refers to non-physical attacks that have no traits. Category:Characters